


The Heart wants what it wants

by Lenasgayluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kara is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lex is not in prison, Minor Sanvers, Protective Kara, Protective Lex, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenasgayluthor/pseuds/Lenasgayluthor
Summary: After Lionel died and Lillian dissapeard, Lex has to take over at LuthorCorp but when he has to go on a buissnes trip for a bit longer then planned, Lena who´s just gratuated from college has to take over as CEO and developes a friendship and more with a certain blonde reporter. Only a year after Supergirl shows herself to National City.But what happens when Lex comes back and doesn´t trust Kara & SupergirlIt´s better than this summary i swear





	The Heart wants what it wants

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic and English is not my native language so all mistakes are mine  
> This is gonna be a multi chapter one and yeah Enjoy! 
> 
> After Lionel died and Lillian dissapeard, Lex has to take over at LuthorCorp but when he has to go on a buissnes trip for a bit longer then planned, Lena who´s just gratuated from college has to take over as CEO and developes a friendship and probably more with a certain blonde reporter. Only a year after Supergirl shows herself to National City.  
> But what when Lex comes back and doesn´t trust Kara & Supergirl

It´s a casual Friday night and Lena sits in her office as usual doing Paperwork when suddenly her office door slammed open and a tall black haird guy walked in.

„Lex“

Lena got up from her chair greeting her brother „To what do i ow this pleasure“

The older Luthor walked towards the desk to sit on the opposite chair „I have some buissnes in Zürich which i need to take care of“ he started as he looked at Lena.

„I´ll have to stay there for a few weeks if not months and i won´t be able to run LuthorCorp at the same time“ „So you want to put someone else in charge as long as your gone?“

She asked curious of who it could be he trusted so much putting his company in their hands.

„Yes i do“

„And who exactly would that be?“

„You“

he looked at Lena watching her reaction The younger Luthor looked at the CEO in shook and then it hit her, of course he wanted her to do it, there was no one he trusted more than his own sister

„You want me in charge of the company until you get back? Lex.. i just graduated from College i don´t know how to run a company!“

„Realx little Lena you´ll be fine, i´ll help you as much as i can but you´ll be fine. I wouldn´t dare you to do this if i didn´t know that you could. Have faith in yourself your a Luthor after all you were born and raised for this.“

„You know i´m not really a Luthor, Lex“ She was right, she wasn´t. Why can´t he just ask someone else someone who not just gratuated from college someone who actually wants to do this

„But you are. It doesn´t matter, you´re still my sister after all and the only one who i trust with our fathers company. Get over yourself. “

he got up from his chair „Your plane to National City goes tomorrow morning“

_Wait did he say National City?_

„Excuse you? National City?“ the raven haird woman looked at him with an unbelievable look

„You´ll be working from there, in your new office in Luthor Tower it´s already settled, your moving there for the companys sake“ He cleared his throat and walked to the door „Oh and one last thing. Don´t ruin this company“

 _and the door slammed shut leaving a confused and overwhelmed Lena Luthor alone in her office. Suprise Lena.. you´re now exactly the person you never wanted to be The CEO of LuthorCorp_. She thought to herself as she opend a bottle of wine.

„

* * *

Welcome to National City Ms.Luthor“ a young girl greeted her as she stepped out of the elevator on the highest floor of Luthor Tower.

She watched her as she came closer to Lena, not invading her personal space though. From the way she looked, long black hair, tall figure she couldn´t be older then 24 or 25 which means she´d be almost the same age Lena is, only older.

„I´m your new assistant Jess“ she smiled at her waiting for her new boss to say something

„It´s a pleasure meeting you Jess“ she smiled back at her new assistant „Now would you mind showing me to my office?“

„Of course Ms.Luthor it´s this way“ the not much older woman headed straight to Lenas office wanting to open the doors until Lena stopped her

„Thank you for your help, i´ll get back to you if i need anything“

She waited for her assistant to get back to her desk to step into her new office.

It was huge.

The woman got into the big black office chair that stood behind the desk and turned to the big glass window behind her, looking all over National City. This is were she would spent most of her time now, she sighed turning away from the view and switching the Tv on watching the latest news.

They were about Supergirl, the latest hero of National City of course had she heard from the Kryptonian before after all she´s Supermans cousin.

* * *

 

„Miss Luthor? The reporter from CatCo is here now for the interview“

She sighed, she just wanted to have her lunch break. Is that to much to ask for a CEO of a billion dollar company? Apparently yes. Everytime she manages to get a little break into her schedule someone wanted something from her.

„Send her in“

Her eyes fell to a tall blonde woman entering her office „Hello Ms.Luthor“ the reporter said standing in the middle of the room

„I´m sorry my assistant didn´t tell me your name“ she said as she watched the blonde curiously with a cold expression on her face

„My uhm“ She nervously pushed her glasses up her nose „Miss Danvers“

„Well have a seat then Ms.Danvers and lets get it over with“ she pointed to the chair in front of the blonde for her to sit down.

She sat down on the chair and took her notpad and a pen out of her bag. _You got this Kara, this is your first interview it got to be good_.

„So it´s about the gala you´ll hold next week for the childrens´ hospital“

„Go on“ the raven haird woman said with a small but cold smile playing on her lips as she looked at Kara

„Your company never holds things like charity events only buissnes galas, why now?“

„Good question Ms.Danvers“ she leaned a bit forward

„Well my brother has never had a high opinion on things like charity events, and if you asked him he´d tell you he doesn´t have time to host this kind of events. But now that i´m in charge“

she paused „Well i like to see things a little different from the way my brother does and i want to use this company for good and if that means helping a childrens hospital with a charity gala then that´s what i will do. LuthorCorp has some high influences in this City why shouldn´t i use them?“

The reporter wrote some notes down „But what about when your brother comes back to run the company by himself again? Whats going to be with „I want to use this company for good“?

She glanced at kara biting the inside of her cheek

„I can´t tell you what will happen after my brother comes back to take over his position as CEO, but what i can tell you is that i will do everything possible to make this company free of corruption and that as long as i am in charge it will be used as a force for good and thats not only holding charity events for children hospitals“

The blonde put her notes down and looked at the CEO infront of her „So You-“

She was cut of by a hand and the other woman standing up from her chair

„I´m sorry we have to cut this short Ms.Danvers but i have to go“ she took her jacket from the clothing rack next to the door

„I hope you got enough information fot your article“ she glanced at Kara waiting for her to get up

„Oh well okay thank you for your time then Ms.Luthor“ she shoved her things back into her bag

Lena watched her annoyed that it took her so long to get up and out of the office,well acutally she was just exhausted and wanted to get some coffe and Lunch.

„Could you might hurry up a bit?“

The blond glanced at Lena and got immediatly up from the chair blushin lightly „Of course sorry“ she walked towards the door avoiding the CEO´s gaze. „Goodbye Ms.Luthor“ she got out of the office and into the elevator.

_Oh Rao what a perfect first interview_

She made her way back to CatCo to work on her article.

* * *

Later this day she went to the Alien Bar to meet up with her sister Alex, her sisters girlfriend, her friends James and Winn

She enterd the Bar and walked over to her friends when she saw a short brunette with them

„Luce!“

The blonde yelled as she sped up to Lucy and pull her into a tight hug

„I didn´t know you were back in town, why didn´t i know?“

she pulled back looked at her friend with a confused expression on her face and then pulled her back into the hug

„You could have text me i would have picked you up from the airport and we could have gone somewhere to eat and catch up“

„Kara...c-can´t breathe“ the brunette stutterd and tired to catch some air

„Oh god i´m sorry super strenght“

She immediatly backed off and smiled at her innocently „I´m just so happy to see you again“

„It´s fine“ she grined at Kara „I´m happy to see you too, all of you“ she looked at the others who sat next to them

„Oh right you guys are here too“ the blonde laughed turning to face her other friends

„Wow Luce, you really got that affect on people“ Winn laughed

„Well i obviously know that“ Lucy smirked at Kara

„Stooooop“ the reporter laughed

„Sooo“ Alex started „How was your very first interview today?“

„We should celebrate that right?“ Maggie looked into the round and gained an approving look by everyone but Kara „No we defintitly shouldn´t, it was awful“ the blonde let out a desperate sigh, taking a sip from her club soda „She rushed the whole thing cause she needed somewhere more important to be and after 2 questions or so she just cut it off and if that wouldn´t be enough she also said like in the rudest and most annoyed sound i´ve ever heard and i quote „Could you might hurry up?“ when i packed up my things“ she rolled her eyes „and when i went out of the door i could feel her gaze all over me it was so embarrassing“

„Wow that was some rude shit, sorry bout that little Danvers but not everyone is like her so just try to forget it“ Maggie glanced at her encouragingly

„Who cares so less about what the press has to say about them?“ Alex looked confused as she put her beer down

„Apparently Lena Luthor“ James answerd taking a sip from his scotch

„Wait did you just say Lena Luthor? Like in the sister of Lex Luthor and the new CEO of LuthorCorp“ Winn blasted out glancing at his friends with big eyes „Wow lucky you“

it was obvious that he didn´t pay attention to what any of them were saying

„Sure Winn“ Kara let out a desperate laugh“

* * *

 

Jess walked over to the CEO´s office to put her boss´s coffe and the new CatCo print on her desk before Lena gets into the office.

 She opened the door and switched the light on when she saw someone sitting at the desk

She glanced up from her Laptop „Jess what are you doing here! I told you to go home two hours ago“

The assistant looked at her in confusion „Miss, do you know what time it is?“ „Yeah of course its -“ she cut herself off when she glanced down on her laptop reading the time „8:17AM oh god..“

Lena runs a hand through her messy hair „I worked in late again didn´t I“ she sighed as she looked at the woman standing now infront of her desk

„Yes Ms.Luthor but here´s your coffe and the newest CatCo print, do you need anything else?“ Jess asked as she put the coffe and the magazine down infront of her

„No thanks Jess“ she took a sip of her coffe and looked over at the magazine

„Have you read the article?“ she glanced up at her assistant „The one about me“

The other woman wanted to say something but she was cut of by a hand

„No don´t. It´s probably awful, no wonder the way i treated her the reporter and kicked her out of my office the other day “ she burried her head in her hands

„Excuse me Ms.Luthor but I really think you should be reading this“ she took the magzine opend it and put it infront of Lena

„I can´t imagine why you would want me to read this“ she glanced down at the article and started reading

„Jess call my driver to be here in five minutes and call Ms.Danvers and tell her to meet me here as soon as possible“

Jess glanced at her with a small smile „Of course Ms.Luthor“ she went out of the office back to her desk to call the driver and Kara.

Lena stood up from her chair, arranging her clothes. She was so rude to that reporter the other day but the article still turned out pretty well, she has to thank her and of course excuse herself for her rudness towards the blonde.

Lena took her black jacket to put it on went out of the office, informed Jess that she´ll be back soon, stepped into her very own elevator which only she´s allowed to use being no 2 minutes later outside of the building getting in her car driving to her apartment to shower and get on some fresh clothes.

* * *

„Supergirl are you alright?“ Alex voice sounded thtough the earpiece

"Yeah I´ll be right back“ she answerd as she landed infront of the Agent and J´onn

„Good job Supergirl“ J´onn said with his hands on his hips „but i have a feeling this is not over yet, white Martians never attack alone, watch out“

Kara nodded walking over to where her sister and Winn stood „Winn might be able to track the other ones down if there are more“ Alex glanced at the screen infront of her

„Good, I will watch -“ she was interrupted by a ringing phone „Oh sorry it´s probably work“ she turned her back to the others and pulled a small black device out of her suit and answerd it

„Yes?“ She almost couldn´t belive what was said on the other line of the phone

„Hello uhm Ms.Danvers? This is Ms.Luthors assistant Jess. She asked to meet you at her office at LuthorCorp

„Uhm okay sure“ the blonde answerd curious on why the CEO would want to see her again „Did she...did she say anything about why i should meet her?“

„I assume it´s about the article you wrote“

Of course it is, what else

„Right uhm thank you Jess, tell her i´ll be there around Lunch“

„Okay, have a good day Ms.Danvers“ Jess said and hung up She put her phone back into her suit and turn around to Alex and Winn

„What did Snapper want?“ the older Danvers asked

„It wasn´t Snapper, it was Lenas Luthors assistant actually“ Kara said a bit nervous of what the raiven haired woman had to say about her article Alex raised an eyebrow „What did she want from you?“

„She said that she wanted me to meet her at her office and that it was about the article i wrote about her, Oh Rao she probably hated it“ the Reporter said nervously

„Calm down Kara“ the brunette said laying a hand on her sisters back „She probably just wants to thank you or something don´t worry“ she assured her

„Yeah you´re probably right“

„I know I´m always right“ she said with a smirk walking away Kara laughed shaking her head at the Agent

* * *

Lena got back to her office much later than she usually wanted to but somehow she fell a sleep on the couch and by the time she got back to her office it was already around Lunch time.

„Ms.Luthor there you are, Ms.Danvers will be here soon“

Right the reporter from the other day she asked to meet with „Send her in when she gets here“

„Of course Ms.Luthor and i bought your Lunch“ Jess said holding out a paper bag infront of her

„Thanks Jess but i will be eating out today, you can eat it yourself“ Lena said walking into her office, striping off her jacket and laying it down on the white couch which stood in her office before she got down on her chair to do some paperwork.

 

_Oh Rao hopefully Alex is right and she just wants to thank me and not yell at me because she didn´t like the article_

She thought to herself as she got into the elevator and pushed the button to the highest floor.

„Miss Luthor? Miss Danvers is here now“ Jess said through the speaker

„Send her in“ Lena said straightening her back and placing her eyes onto her big office doors which were opend only a few seconds later by the blonde reporter and this time Lena didn´t take her eyes of the reporter this fast.

No. She watched her as she stepped closer into her office, long blonde curls being hold together in a low ponytail, wearing a red flannel with a cardigan and a black high waist jeans.

„Ms.Luthor“ Kara looked at her nervously playing with her glasses

„Miss Danvers“ Lena got up from her chair around her desk to offer the reporter her hand „It´s nice meeting you again“

The reporter surprised by the sudden kindness of the other woman shaking her hand „It´s nice meeting you again too“ she glanced at Lena with a warm smile on her lips

The CEO let out a short laugh „No it´s not“ a small smile played on her lips glancing at the blonde in front of her

„I´m suprised to even see you here again i though after the interview you wouldn´t wanna see me again..Look i wanted to apologize for the way i treated you the other day and how i kicked you out of my office „This morning i thought i would be reading one of the worst articles to ever be written about me due to my behaviour towards you“

she turned around to take the magazine of her desk „Thanks to you“

Kara glanced at her intrigued by the way the woman now acted towards her and blushed lightly „Uhm“ she let out a nervous smile playing with her glasses earning a bright smile from the raiven haired woman „I guess it didn´t matter much to the article“ she said „No matter how embarrassed i felt in the interview i wanted to make the whole story about your qoute „I want to use LuthorCorp as a force of/for good“ she smiled at the CEO

„Well i feel like i should thank you“ Lena glanced at her

„Uh no no you really don´t have to it was nothing really, i was just doing my job so no need to thank me for that“ she loked at the woman infront of her who was now staring at her in confusion „I´m sorry i rambled again didn´t i really want to stop but it´s kind of a habit-“

She was cut of by a hand and a laughing CEO glancing at her „It´s fine Miss Danvers really but insist thanking you so“ she looked at the silver watch on her wrist „How about i buy you Lunch“

„Like i said it´s really not necessary“ Kara said lighlty flusterd

„I won´t take no for an answer Ms.Danvers“ Lena insisted when both of them heard a sound defintitly coming from Karas stomach and the blonde immediatly laid her hand on it „And your stomach won´t either“ Lena laughed as the Kryptonian blushed „Fine“ Kara said lightly embarrassed

„Good“ the CEO smiled triumphantly as she grabbed her coat from the coach and lead the reporter out of her office

„Would you be so kind and cancel my meetings for the next two hours, thank you“ Jess noded in understandment and Lena turned back to face Kara

„Oh i didn´t mean for you to miss all your meetings“ the blonde said nervously readjusting her glasses not wanting the CEO to miss all the meetings just because she felt like she needed to thank a dorky reporter like her.

„It´s fine really, i would have gone out for Lunch anyway it doesn´t make any difference Miss Danvers“ she reassured Kara as they went down to where Lena´s driver was waiting for them and they got into the car.

„So where´d you like to eat?“ Lena turned to the blonde „Uhm there´s this new chinese place on 31st which i wanted to try out but we really don´t have-“ she stopped talking when she saw Lena leaning towards the driver telling him he should take them ther and Kara just rolled her eyes.

When they arrived they both got out of the car walking the last few meters to the Restaraunt called „Chinese palace“.

They stepped into the crowded place and waited to be seated. After 5 minutes they took place on a table near the window.

Kara took her cardigan off and hung it over her chair same as Lena and sat down.

„Well this place looks fancy“ Kara said overly excited and smiling widely

„It certainly does“ Lena smiled at the blondes adorable behaviour, what a sunshine she thought to hersellf.

They orderd not long after and fell easy into conversation

„So Metroplis or NationalCity?“ Kara asked the other woman curiously

„Well I´d say Metropolis but only because the only thing i´ve seen from this city yet is the office my apartment and the view over the city i have from my office“ Lena laughed shortly

Kara couldn´t belive it, she knew that the CEO had a lot of work to do probably much more then she could imagine but she had to have some spar time

„But haven´t you been living here for like almost 2 months now?“ Kara asked glancing at Lena

„Yeah but i haven´t had much time yet to explore the City, i barely get out of my office so i think as long as i´m CEO, exploring National City on the very end of my ToDoList“

„You gotta have to do it some time“ the blonde said sipping at her tea and then it hit her like a bus „I know!“ she blasted out gaining a confused look from the woman sitting across from her I´ll show you the City! This is awesome i mean i can show you all the great resteraunts you haven´t been to which is a shame by the way and take to all the other places you gotta see“ Kara looked at Lena overly excited and really? How could Lena say no to that adorable face

„Sure if you don´t mind“ she leaned back in her seat smiling at a captivating Kara Danvers.

„Of course not i have plenty of time“ Kara grined

„Not that i don´t have any hobbys or friends caus i do i just have also plenty of time besides that not that you think i´m boring or something cause i´m definetly not boring“ she glanced at Lena who was smiling so brightly again „I´m rambling again am i?“

Lena nodded

„Oh Rao I´m sorry“ Kara laughed shyly readjusting her glasses „nervous habit“

„And again it´s fine really“ the raiven haired woman said „it´s kind of endearing“

„Uhu stop“ Kara flusterd, blushing lightly

Lena couldn´t really say why but something drew her to the dorky woman infront of her, she was so happy and got excited by the tiniest things the exact opposite of her

„Now Miss.Danvers“ Lena took a sip from her water

„You obviously know a lot about me but now i wanna hear something about you“

„Only if you quit calling me Miss.Danvers“ she laughed

„It´s Kara“

Lena glanced at her „If i´m calling you Kara“

„Lena it is“ the blonde grined excitedly

„So what do you wanna know“

„How about everything“ Lena blurted out „I mean everything your comfortable sharing with“ she sighed

„Okay uhm i´m from Midvale well not really i mean my parents died when i was 13, then the Danvers adopted me and since then i live in Midle until i moved to Nationaly City with my sister Alex“

Lena stared at her „You´re adopted?“ she said slightly

„uhm yeah“ Kara said nervously „is there a problem with that?“

„No no not at all i´m sorry it´s just that..i was adopted too and i don´t really know many people who were also adopted“

Lena sighed being shocked by herself that she even thought about telling her not to compare with the fact that she indeed told her, she´s never really told anyone about it

„Oh i didn´t know you were adopted“ Kara said placing a hand on Lenas but immediatly taking it back when she glanced at the raiven haired woman

„No it´s fine“ Lena said letting a cold smile form on her lips

Shortly after there food came and Lena has never seen anyone in her life shove so many potstickers in their mouth, it was fascinating how much the blonde could eat.

After they finished their food they went on talking for over an hour until Kara had to excuse herself because though she didn´t want to she had to get back to work.

When the waiter came and it was time to pay Kara took her purse out of her bag

„Kara what are you doing?“ Lena asked though she knew exactly what Kara wanted to do „Uhm Pay?“ the reporter looked at her confused

„No no no way, It´s my treat“ Lena insisted

„If you insist“ Kara put away her purse

„but next time I´ll pay“ _Wait did she just say next time? Oh Rao_

„We´ll see about that“ Lena said smirking lightly at Kara and then paying the bill.

As they headed out of the resteraunt they got into Lenas car driving them back to CatCo.

"Thanks again for Lunch Lena“ Kara smiled

„No need“ Lena let a short smile play on her lips

„I will call at the office so we can set up a date for exploring NationalCity“ Kara laughed as she hugged Lena which came totally unexpected for the raiven haired woman and she pulled away

„Oh I´m sorry again, i didn´t mean to invade your personal space really i´m just a kind of a hugger“ Kara smiled innocently

„I just didn´t expect it, it´s fine“ the CEO assured her

„I lost count on how often you said that word today“ the blonde said as she got out of the car and onto the saidwalk

„Bye“

„Bye Kara“

she glanced one last time at the reporter before the car door fell shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
